Du Hvitr Fell
by PyrePotato2319
Summary: REWRITE of Du Hvitr Fell! A century has passed since Eragon and Saphira left Alagaesia. Arya grows unhappy and restless as queen and decides(with much urging from Firnen) to leave Du Weldenvarden and join Eragon on Du Hvitr Fell. But will things be the same as before?
1. Chapter 1- REWRITE

**Kvetha Fricaya. I decided to rewrite Du Hvitr Fell entirely new concept. If anything seems OOC it is completely an accident(if it's random), I will mention in my disclaimer OOC warnings! I'd like to mention Mark Silverwing who reviewed the original Du Hvitr Fell, your helpful pointers inspired me to do a hopefully better job, in this rewrite. So I guess I must thank you! Eka elrun ono. So enjoy this story everyone and please review!**

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-""-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Nearly a century had passed, since the day Eragon left Alagaesia with all the Eldunari and dragon eggs. Taking with him nine of the best elven spell casters. He left behind his old life, his friends, his family, and the person whom he loved above everything else. The one who realized her the depth of her feelings for him, nearly a year after he departed. Duty tearing them away from each other, at their own choice.

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Arya sat upon the knotted elven throne, listening yet again as her advisors argued relentlessly over pointless topics. Her head rested up the fist of her right hand. She closed her eyes, attempting to block out the sound of the elves.

Her thoughts began to drift aimlessly until they focused on Eragon. Reliving, yet again, the night she made perhaps the biggest mistake of her life. The night Eragon left on the Talita, for lands unknown.

She sighed. An aching pain in her chest, from both longing and immense regret. 'I'm so sorry, Eragon. I should have gone with you.' She thought mournfully.

A comforting thought suddenly enveloped her. 'Why don't you just give up the crown, so we can join the riders like we are supposed to? Hasn't a century been long enough, Arya?' asked Firnen, his deep voice laced with his own pain. He too had lost something that night, for he had lost Saphira.

'Firnen. Our first duty is to the crown—' began Arya, irritated that he had suggested such a thing to her once again.

'IT IS TO THE RIDERS! A rider should not be bound to any one race!' Roared Firnen, his pent up frustration of remaining in Du Weldenvarden suddenly released. 'I am tired of the constant formalities and polite customs of the elves!'

Arya was shocked by her partners sudden display of anger. Rare as they were, this one was the most jarring.

'You are miserable here, Arya. And I for one am as well. I feel what you feel. It took you a year to realize your mistake, but by then you'd convinced yourself that it was for the best. A century has passed. You could do to stop avoiding Eragon. We can leave by weeks end. But if you do not decide by tomorrow. I shall decide for us. ' growled Firnen.

Arya glanced at the council, whom were still deep into an arguement. 'We have a duty, Firnen. And that is not to the riders or to...him. ' she replied, sighing. 'It is to the elven crown. For I am their queen.'

'You were a rider first. Or have you forgotten already?' snapped Firnen, annoyance crept into his voice. 'Honestly, Arya. What happened to you?'

'He did. ' was her heartbroken reply. "He didn't have to leave! We could have found a safe place nearby for them! Then I wouldn't have to abandon our people. Then we could be together.'

'Arya, listen to yourself. This is ridiculous! You know as well as I why the eggs and eldunari had to leave, and he with them. ' said Firnen, 'Now make up your mind. Shall we leave or not?'

Arya's eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration. 'Fine. We shall leave in three days. That way I can set my affairs in order.' She resolved finally.

Somewhere above the council room, a jubilant roar sounded. 'You've made the right choice, Arya. I'm glad I didn't have to force you to go.'

The elves of the council ceased their argument at the sound of Firnen's happy roar.

"My queen, what is the cause of your mighty dragon's joy?" asked Lord Dathedr.

Arya steeled herself for the onslaught of questions she knew would follow her words. "For the good of both myself and Firnen...and the whole of Alagaesia, I have decided to give up the throne to one who is not tied to the riders. My first and foremost duty is to the riders. For we should not be bound to any one race respectively. I should not have agreed in the first place. " she said, forcefully and sternly. She would not be swayed this time. 'I'm coming, Eragon...' She thought.

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

It took them a total of six hours to reach the island stronghold of the dragon riders. What Arya saw, took her breath away. She could feel, also, Firnen's joy and awe.

The island was more beautiful than Du Weldenvarden itself. The water around the island glistened a beautiful turquoise color. White sand beaches lined the northern half of the island, while massive and sheer cliffs lined the rest, forming a horseshoe shape. Near about the center of the island was a gigantic mountain. It somehow glistened white. Though it was covered in luscious plants, from trees to gilded lilies. All over the island were smudges of bright colors, that could only belong to dragons.

As the pair descended towards a large white building, more and more dragons became visible, and the beauty became even more awe inspiring. 'Isn't it amazing, Firnen?' Breathed Arya.

The massive emerald dragon roared in response and let loose a long pennant of emerald green flames. The heat blasted Arya's face, but she laughed nevertheless.

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

**Atra du evarinya ono varda! Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Kevytha Fricai! I know it has been a good long while sincemy first update! But here it is. It may be short, but I've been busy and found it hard to keep writing at some moments. But here it is nevertheless! So read and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give me some constructive criticism. Thanks!**

**~Pyra**

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"- "-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

When the pair landed in a meadow full of her familiar gilded lilies, Arya cast out her senses in search of Eragon and Saphira. Her gaze focused on the nearby white building. It had many windows, mostly facing the east and west. A sheltered platform was built on each level of the massive ten-storied building. Some were occupied by multiple dragons of different hues.

A ear-deafening roar split the air above their heads. Firnen roared in return. Arya sensed his eagerness. But when she looked up, she was shocked to find that Saphira had grown even larger than Glaedr. Though, Firnen was a foot taller that the dragoness easily.

Her heart pounded in her chest, when she caught sight of the sapphire dragon's rider. He had grown taller in the past century, and more elegant, like an elf. He wore a tunic of dusty brown, and leggings of a slightly darker color. Atop his shoulders was a beautiful cloak made of eagle feathers and lined with wolf pelts. His expression was one of indifference.

Saphira's muscles flexed as she landed with cat-like grace nearby. She extended her neck and touched Firnen's nose with her own. Joy glittering in her eyes.

Eragon alit gracefully on the ground, and walked stiffly up to Arya.

Arya attempted to keep a calm and indifferent expression close to Eragon's own. Her eyes told a different story. "Eragon." she mumured shakily. Emotions lining her voice.

"Arya Drottning." replied Eragon formally. "Atra du evarinya ono varda."

Arya stared at him in confusion. He never used to greet her so formally before. She stammered the formal reply, and he completed it.

After a long silence, Arya spoke again. "It isn't Drottning...Eragon. It's Shur'tugal." she said, some control returning to her voice.

"What do you mean?" asked Eragon, allowing a frown to mar his handsome complexion.

Arya studied his face. "I gave up my mantle as Queen, so I could become what fate truly intended." she said.

It was Eragon's turn to study her expression. He seemed to bore right through to her soul. "And what might that be?" he questioned.

'A proper shur'tugal, Eragon-elda.' came Firnen's booming voice in both Arya and Eragon's minds.

'Firnen has explained the circumstances to me, little one. And we hope that Arya will explain to you.' said Saphira gently. 'Enjoy your time reuniting. As for Firnen and I...we are going to hunt and fly. A century is far to long to be separated from your mate.'

As the dragons took off, leaving their riders in their wake, Arya watched them depart, and couldn't help but smile at the emotions she felt from her partner of the-heart-and-mind.

Once the dragons were out of sight, Arya turned to look at Eragon. The seriousness of his face, making her heart ache. "It has been so long, Eragon." she told him softly.

"Indeed it has. You still look the way you did a century ago." replied Eragon in kind.

"How have you faired? I'm sure the riders that came from Du Weldenvarden kept you well informed of the goings on in Alagaesia, thought they refrained from telling me of the island." said Arya, placing a tentative hand on his bicep.

Eragon didn't shrug away her hand, he instead relaxed slightly. "We sailed for no more than a week, when we came upon this island, and in less than a month...we had built our stronghold from white marble.

"Around the completion of the stronghold, the first wild dragons hatched. Udari, he is the very first...and one of my greatest allies and friends. He is the color of the burning flame. Then came half of Saphira's clutch. She pledged half to our order, but the rest remained free of bondage. Callin, she is her eldest. And a beautiful royal purple. The second is called Moljin...he is the same turquoise as the waters surrounding Du Hvitr Fell." he said, allowing a fond smile to grace his features. "Many others followed, and soon riders came. It has not changed in a century, nor do I hope it will change."

Arya smiled up at him proudly. "You have become a leader worthy of our order, Eragon. More worthy than Vrael perhaps." she said in approval.

Eragon simply nodded.


End file.
